Kakó Paidí
Kakó Paidí is the very pathetic but huggable god of The End, Childhood, and literally everything to do with snakes except for the creatures themselves. Appearance His human form is very tall, about 6’9. He’s got black hair that goes to about his chin and golden eyes. His skin is very pale. His pupils are slits, like a snake. He wears a sort of scarf made out of shed snake skin, a brown coat with faint scale patterns, random t-shirts that are usually hidden underneath the coat, and black pants. He doesn’t wear shoes and all of his clothes look worn. In the medieval sect, his coat and shirts are replaced with a plain white tunic and a sleeveless coat with the same faint scale patterns as his regular coat. His pants also change to the pants of that time period, though he still doesn’t wear and shoes. His nails are sometimes seen bleeding ichor from how much he chews them. He’s also almost always hunched over and slouching. His voice is also very high and squeaky for a grown man. His shadowy form is very frightening, with completely white glowing eyes. It’s vaguely humanoid, it doesn’t appear to have arms or legs, but moves around with ease. It also has what looks like roots branching out from underneath and shadowy flames that occasionally appear on his shoulders. The more distressed or emotional he is, the bigger they appear. His snake toy form is one of those wooden snakes with a plastic tongue and two really derpy eyes painted on. He can move the tongue and move just how any ordinary snake would. He can alter the kind of snake he is by having a painted pattern and colors appearing on him and slightly altering his shape. He does not have any venom or special features of any snakes though, other than a rattlesnake’s rattle. Personality He’s really wimpy and easily frightened. He’s super bad at most things and very clumsy. He’s also incredibly nice and really likes children. In fact, despite what the legends say, instead of stealing misbehaving children away and eating them, he actually gives them a big lecture on why they should be good children and freaks out whenever their home life isn’t the best or some kind of not nice reason for misbehaving and does his best to help them in any way he can. He also likes to give them toys. Children who ignore him or respond violently to his appearance frightens him and he doesn’t know what to do with them. He’s so nervous about interacting with people and so desperate to do it correctly whenever he does get the opportunity, that he has a binder full of pre-made speeches for all of his possible interactions. He’s also super emotional and sensitive and cries very easily. He’s also an incredibly terrible liar and his expressions are like an open book. He’s also incredibly self conscious about everything about himself. He really doesn’t like it whenever people call him by any of the myths and folktales he embodies (Like the boogeyman and santa claus) unless he’s in their forms and intentionally acting like them. Even then he really doesn’t like a lot of them because he thinks they’re all creepy. Powers He has three main forms: the form of a very tall man, the form of a vaguely humanoid shadow, and the form of a toy snake (which is either very, very big, or very, very small with no in between. He can take the form of many different characters from nursery rhymes and stories typically told to kids as well. He can teleport through shadows, under beds, and into closets, and he can summon lots of different toys. He can cause things, both living and inanimate, to die or fall apart. According to legend, he’s also able to cause the end of the universe, but he doesn’t know how to destroy anything larger than a bulldozer. His powers can only slightly weaken deities, immortal people, and any mortal powerful enough to just casually cross between the sects. He can also summon other things related to his last two spheres of control. He can sense and is drawn to misbehaving children, most especially kids who stay up past their bedtime. Though it’s extremely exhausting, sometimes he can gain the powers or abilities from characters from fairytales or bedtime stories. Domain His domain is a large magical forest with an entire organized civilization of children and shadow people, but it’s so magical and so well hidden that he lost it many, many years ago. So instead he lives in a cardboard box he carries around with him. He goes through about 3 cardboard boxes a week, as the well-hidden and magical part of his domain’s description was but a small part of why he lost it: he has a bad habit of misplacing things. Backstory his “mother” was a creation goddess, who at the very, very, beginning of the universe, hated the idea that she wasn’t the only deity so much, that in a fit of rage, she created “the end of the universe”, which was a contradiction of her powers so powerful that she was torn to pieces and destroyed on the spot. He was in the form of a shadowy ball of energy then. Eventually, when humans began to pop up all over the place, he gained a human form and his other powers. Category:God Category:Male